1. Technical Field
This invention relates to notification signs and, more particularly, to a vehicle towing notification sign for notifying bystanders of a vehicle's towing status.
2. Prior Art
Many working professionals, like carpenters, lawn care specialists and window installers, to name a few, make use of trailers that are attached to the rear of their vehicles in order to transport the necessary equipment and materials used in their line of work. Trailers are also often employed by general civilians for transporting large items, like furniture or appliances, between remote locations. Another common occurrence is where one vehicle is towing a second vehicle.
In some instances, the vehicle towing the trailer or the second vehicle may obscure other motorists' view of the trailer or second vehicle, which increases the chance that they might strike the trailer or vehicle during a sudden lane change procedure. Furthermore, a person turning or merging into the flow of traffic might not see a vehicle or trailer attached behind a towing vehicle, and accidentally strike the second vehicle or trailer as they attempt to enter the flow of traffic behind such a vehicle.
Obviously, having a means to notify other motorists of the presence of such a trailer or vehicle being pulled behind a towing vehicle is very beneficial. The use of vehicular mounted signs for certain display purposes is well known in the prior art. Typically, such signs are used for advertising the presence of a business or for indicating a service provided by the vehicle's operator. The signs use various mounting means, including brackets, magnetic strips and suction cups to be temporarily attached to the vehicle.
One major disadvantage of the above mentioned signs is that, due to their shape or preferred location, they are only visible from one line sight with respect to a bystander's orientation to the vehicle bearing the sign. Thus, the sign can only be viewed in full from either the side or the front and back of the vehicle. When considering such signs for warning purposes this is rather disadvantageous since the maximum level of visibility is most desirable, which would be a constant line of sight 360 degrees about the vehicle bearing the warning sign.
Accordingly, a need remains for a vehicle towing notification sign in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a notification sign that is convenient and easy to use, provides a prominent display, and is safe to use in various applications. Instead of a trailer being overlooked by another motorist, such a sign draws their attention to the presence of a trailer positioned behind the towing vehicle. The improved warning sign advantageously prevents motorists from suddenly changing lanes or merging into a “hidden” trailer that is being towed. Thus, serious injury and vehicular damages are prevented, which in turn maintains both parties' insurance costs at a minimum. The highly visible design of the vehicle towing notification sign makes it visible from a great distance, allowing other motorists to adjust their driving habits and decisions accordingly.